Digimon: New World Revolution
by The DigitalNinjaDuelist
Summary: An evil spirit has changed time by making digimon the dominant rulers of the two world's. It up to Tai and the first generation of digidestines to return the two world back to normal. This will include yaoi, pairings will include MyoxLuce and MyoxTai. R&R
1. prolouge

**Yay my first Digimon Fanfic. So if everybodies wondering who the pairings are, well... it's the two most hansomeist bad guys from Digimon season 1 and 4. And I have said before it's not a MyoxPied pairing it's (wait for it)... a MyoxLuce fanfic! I felt it was my duty to spread the love for MyoxLuce pairing because there only one fanfic about them and they don't even like each other! It made me sad and now we, I mean I will spread this pairing to the world and I already another story about this pairing but this will explain how they really met long before Lucemon's entrapment in the pink sphere made by the Ancient Legendary Spirits. Besides that, Digimon does not belong to me but their respective owners. But if I did own Digimon, I'd make this the next season to the Digimon series. -,- *nosebleed***

* * *

><p>Thirteen years has passed since the defeat of Apocalymon. The first digidestined and those after them, soon retired and lived in peace. As they rested, a 50 years capsule was made and was being buried in the city square of Tokyo. As the thousand of humans surrounded the capsule, a mysterious shadow, slithered into the capsule and slept inside the capsule for fifty years, wait for the opportunity for revenge.<p>

50 years later, a group of school kids watched in amazement, as the capsule was risen from the shallow depth of the earth. The capsule was opened and showed many wonders of the past and unknowingly played with the little wonders of the past world. As they played, the shadow had arisen, dropped out of the capsule, and searched for something that would help him in his quest for revenge. Then an old man called the 'watch maker', was muttering about a 'time traveling device' to apparently to an old friend of his and how it would change the world perspective on life. The shadowy figure was intrigued about this 'time traveling device' and followed the old man to his shed.

Inside the shed were small gears, springs, and other watch items scattered over a dusty wooden table. The shadow watch for the item that he called the 'time traveling device' as the old man entered the room. He then pulled out a pocket watch out of his pant pocket and placed it on the dusty wooden table and said to watch, "You'll be safe here for now little one. I'll come back for you in the morning." The old man then walked out of the shed and locked the door so no one to enter. He then left his workshop in peace, leaving his to house that was a few blocks away from the workshop.

The shadow then slithered into the shed and began to undergo a transformation. It grew taller and more solid into a humanoid with a dark inky cape. Its dark red eyes glowed and slowly moved towards the watch and gave a low chuckle as his plan began to unfold. This watch was soon going to be the reality he always wanted for so many millenniums ago.

* * *

><p><strong>This<strong> **is only the prolouge for this story so the first chapter will come soon. So be panient and pester me as much as you can to continue my story not be lazy. Also The TaixMyo pairing as I said earlier will also be in this story but later on as it develops. So Bye-bye! :)**


	2. Rebirth of the Adventurous

**Hey you wonderful people, I liked your reviews. So now begginning with the first chapter. Normally I would write a chapter up to nine pages long but i decided not to do that for this story. Besides, shorter chapters means for more time to upload them, right? So alright there will be death in this chapter so don't be surprised, 'kay? I haven't gotten around to involving yaoi just yet so just wait. One more thing, I don't own Digimon or the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>On a hot summer day, school was almost for the entire year. A group of kids bunched around door and waited for the bell to finally ring. And nobody wanted more than Davis Motomiya. He was the leader of the second generation of Digidestined and partner with the blue fuzz ball in his small sized backpack, DemiVeemon. DemiVeemon was sleeping soundly when all of a sudden a loud bell rung and made Davis cheer for joy. This then disrupted his nap and popped out to see what all the hubbub was about.<p>

"Hey Davis, what's all the commotion about?" asked DemiVeemon.

"It's the last day of summer so I'm gonna make this the best summer I possibly caaaaaan!" he said before suddenly stopped by Kari and Yolei with both their left hands halting him. They stared at him very serious. Kari then said, "No time for that Davis, there's a digimon in need of our help."

Davis was stunned by this and gave out a great sigh of misery with his shoulders slumped down and eyes closed. The gang then traveled to the digital and climbed up onto a Cliffside to see the view. Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari, Ken, and their partners were right behind Davis and Veemon. Yolei then notice something rustling about in the forest below them. Kari then said, "That must the digimon in trouble!"

Davis then hopped onto side of the cliff and slide down the hillside. As for the digimon from down below it was a Persiamon. Persiamon, Ultimate level Animal Virus type digimon, her nimble and powerful attacks can be deadly and her charming abilities to make you her slave are uncanning. Her special attack is Helter Skelter, beguiles the opponent with the bewitching charms of her belly dance.

She ran as fast as she could from a the a much bigger digimon. She looked from behind and was being covered by a huge dark shadow. She watched in horror as the thing got bigger and bigger. Persiamon screamed for dear life but tripped over her own two feet and screamed even louder. It was already too late for her as the digimon yelled out his attack and wiped out her data. The Digidestined raced and only saw the last of her data being absorbed. They then looked up in horror and saw a dark being that shone in the light. Davis then shouted, "Hey pal! What's the big idea attacking innocent digimon like that?"

The digimon only huffed as he raised his left arm and fired a giant Gigastick at the Davis, Cody, Ken, Yolei, and their digital partners. Meanwhile back in the real world, in Tai's bedroom, the first generation was throwing a going away party for Joe. Everybody was enjoying themselves with soda and pasta that Sora's mom made. While talking, Tai noticed a flash of light behind him and turned to look. Then Kari, TK, Gatomon, and Patamon came flying out of the computer and landing on Tai as they fell to the ground.

Everyone was shocked by this incoming crash and quickly pulled them up. They asked what happened and Kari then burst out crying, "It was horrible! Just horrible!"

_Flashback_

_TK, Kari, and their partners straggled behind and just as soon as they made it to the clearing they saw a giant Gigastick being fired at Davis and the others. They jumped behind the bushes away from the blast. After a couple of seconds passed and the digimon named Chaosmon put his arm down and walked away saying, "Hmph, good, that takes good care of them." Chaosmon a Mega level Unique Vaccine type digimon. His special attack is End of Pandora. As he walked away both Kari and TK hid behind the bushes, stiff as a stick, shoken by fear._

End of Flashback

With Kari, balling her eyes out, Gatomon looked up at Tai. Tai shook his fist tightly and gave out a low growl. "Whoever did this," he said gridding his teeth, "Is gonna pay." Gatomon then sensed the computer glowing again. This time the computer was pulling everybody in and everyone gave out a big yelp. In a flash they were gone. Tai's mom then enters his room said hello but saw nobody, wondering where they had gone.

They were swirling in a dark digital vortex that seemed endless. They finally stopped spinning and started to fly through the vortex. Everyone looked in awe and wonder at the dark vortex. Izzy then finally said, "Hmm, perhaps were in some kind of wormhole. It would seem logical."

"Your inside the digital world's mainstream of time," replied a deep voice. Everyone turned their heads to the voice and saw it was a digimon named Beezlemon. This Beezlemon though had silver mecha armor on, a giant metal square claw on his right arm and a pair of elegant navy blue angel wings. He smiled with a confident smile and then said, "There's a reason for being in the time stream."

He then prick up and looked behind himself. He saw a giant digimon by the name of Blastmon. Blastmon, a Mineral type digimon that isn't too bright and very vain digimon that uses heavy duty attacks like Diamond Machine Gun: Fires both intense punches and the crystals throughout its body in the manner of a machine gun, sweeping through hundreds of enemies in one shot. The beast roared at Beezlemon and flew towards the group. Beezlemon then gave a smirk and flew toward Blastmon. He then released six small marbles that floated towards the children. Tai grabbed one of the marbles and the others followed. The marbles then a burst of light came out and popped out Agumon of the marble. The others also had their digimon burst out of the marble and looked shocked. Tai then yelled out to Beezlemon, "Wait! What's the reason?"

Beezlemon then turned his head and stopped. He stood in midair, smirked and replied, "To save both worlds, what else. Besides, I have full confidence in you guys!"

He then continued to fly back towards Blastmon with confidence and said, "You wanna dance? Let's dance!"

He went full throttle at the beast as Blastmon roared in sheer anger. They collided and formed a bright spark of enthusiasm and power and began their battle. Beezlemon yelled 'Double Impact SDX' and he raised his right arm at Blastmon rapidly fired at Blastmon. Blastmon though just kept roaring at Beezlemon like a dumb animal. While the fight continued the digidestined were about to help but was pulled out of the vortex.

The digidestined then landed onto the ground and shook their heads a bit. Tai then noticed that he was in his clothes when he first came to the digital world. He was really confused now because he felt like it was déjà vu all over again. The others noticed too as they looked at their clothes. Then Joe pointed at Tai and exclaimed, "Aaaaaaaaah! Tai look your head!"

The bearer of courage was confused now because all he could feel was his… goggles? No way but he had given those to Davis. It should have been deleted with Davis and the others unless… Hmm? "Prodigious! It appears as though we have not only traveled in time but have also reversed our ages back to the day we entered the digital world."

As Tai looked around he replied, "Yeah well we better find out what the problem is before it gets any worser… or stranger."

He then walked off and led the other to the nearby forest. As they followed him, they didn't realize that tall digimon named Brachiomon watching them. Brachiomon is an Ultimate level Dinosaur Data type digimon. They are well known for their calm and pacifist nature and work great as scanners for huge areas in the sky. Its special is Brachio Bubble. The Dinosaur digimon then transmitted a message, through a transmitter, to a dark and demonic castle on one of the nearby mountains. Inside the dark castle was a dark room with multiple screen with one big screen in the middle.

Inside the room was red skeletal man sitting in a cushioned seat and had his boney hands intertwined with each other. He wore metal boots, black skinny leather pants, a long burgundy loincloth, two black belts, a pair of purple and silver gloves, and held a long wooden staff with a red hook at the bottom. Then immediately, a message popped up on the screen and was spelled in digital code. It read: _'Eight human children, seven rookie digimon, and one champion digimon spotted on the outskirts of the capital. Coordinates 35.26 degrees N latitude, 139.52 degrees E longitude.'_ The red skeleton smiled and chuckled a bit. Plotting an evil plot for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, creepy O.o' I will upload as soon as possible and remember to read and review, please! :3<strong>


	3. New City, Big New World

So ready for the new chapter because I am!...Yeah time to get a move on. Digimon does not belong to me. So please read and review! Enjoy

As the children walked through the forest one of them heard a rustle in the bushes. Everyone turned their heads towards the sound and stood perfectly still. Matt informed everyone to quiet and waited for what might come out of the bushes. All the digimon were ready for a surprise attack from the enemy with their steely eyes and serious faces. Then finally, right on cue a group of small yellow things jumped out of the bush and landed on the digimon's faces except Agumon's face. He turns towards his digi-friend Gabumon and became confused. All of the digidestined started to pull off the yellow things off their digimon's faces.

"What are these things?" exclaimed Joe. Matt then replied, "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure they aren't friendly."

The yellow things then jumped off their faces and formed into a small group in front of the bush they had jumped out of. The little yellow things then said in unison, "We are Chibickmon; we're Slime digimon and are a powerful group together. And with the help of our leader Shoutmon, there isn't anything we can't do. Our special attack is Chinchikurinrin."

"That's right!" shouted a digimon that had leapt out of the bush and then yelled, "And no evil digimon is going to enslave anybody, anymore! Aaargh!"

He then began introducing himself, "That's right! It me, Shoutmon! I'm a Small Dragon type digimon with the voice of a rockstar and heart of a warrior, I stand for what's right and will rule and defend this world from the forces of evil! My special is Rock Damashi; it allows me to throw a fireball shaped like an eighth note at my enemies within a flash."

Shoutmon then landed on Agumon and punched him in the face. Everyone gasped at this astonishing feat and watched as they rolled on the ground to claim dominance. Shoutmon still remained on top and held Agumon down fast. Agumon then managed to push Shoutmon off of himself with both feet and sat up. Shoutmon flew about 2 meters into a big rock and sat up in front of it. He then slowly got up on his feet at the same time as Agumon. Both digimon bruised and dirty Shoutmon said, "So you think you can beat me? Well I'll prove you wrong, Uuuragh!" He then ran at full speed at Agumon and almost headed for a head collision until Tai quickly stepped in front of his friend. Tai held his arms out to protect his friend from harm.

Shoutmon then quickly stopped in his tracks and stared at the boy. He then exclaimed, "Why are you defending that monster, when you already know you're going to be enslaved by our kind!" Tai then exclaimed back, "What are you talking about? We're partners with these digimon!" The red digimon, Shoutmon, confused stayed for once quiet. His follower also looked confused as well.

Few minutes later, after explaining the situation, the red dragon then sat crisscross with his chin in his hand, shook his head yes and understood now the situation. He then said, "I now understand your situation." Joe then asked, "Great, so now do you know the nearest form of civilization?" The red dino then stood up and shook his head yes. This brighten Joe's spirits up; He then asked, "Could you show us the way?" He shook his yes again and walked on a dirt trial and shouted, "Follow me!"

After 5 minutes of walking Shoutmon stood by a wall of plants. Izzy and Tentomon were the first to catch up to Shoutmon. Shoutmon moved the leafy branches to reveal the civilization they were all waiting for. When Izzy saw this he gasped. Tentomon then commented, "Its Tokyo!" Tai then crouched down and said, "What? Yeah right, were in the digital world, remember guys?" When he saw the view though he also gasped. When everyone looked at the view itself they gasped too.

Tokyo was covered in a thick purple mist with the gray building tops only showing and in the center was a giant dark cylinder with a round top. It looked about 10,000 ft. and looked like it could pass the clouds. With this terrifying site almost everyone was in dismay. Mimi trembling asked, "Who would do such a thing?"

"Lucemon," Shoutmon said as all the humans became confused. Tentomon then frantically asked, "Lucemon? You mean the one that tried to conquer digital world? You mean the one that was entrapped by the Ancient Legendary Spirits? You mean the leader of the Seven Demon Lords? You mean that Lucemon!"

"Whoa, buddy, whoa! Slow down, Lucemon? Who's Lucemon?" asked Izzy as he held his friend down from his panic attack.

"Well to clarify a few things first, Lucemon didn't try he did conquer the world and this world as well," clarified Shoutmon, "Second, he defeated the Ancient Legendary Spirits. But besides that, yup that's him alright."

"What?" exclaimed all the digi-partners in unison.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Tentomon.

"I'm afraid it's true," said Shoutmon, "I don't know what your world was like but I'll tell you this much, a world without him is better than a world with him in it." He then looked up in the sky and then at the tall dark tower called the Infinite Tower Castle. It was the lair of the evil and prideful ruler of both worlds, Lucemon.

Inside the tower a red skeleton with torn bat wings and a huge black digi-core in his ribcage. He wore a black mask that went over his cranium, had two pairs of small bat wings attached, and a red nightmare soldier symbol on the front. He walked with his spine hunched over and knees bent. But today was a day to be dilly-dallying around he was in hurry and had to inform lord Lucemon right away. There in front of him were two Knightmons guarding lord Lucemon's throneroom. He then pushed them aside and with his creaky voice he yelled, "Out of the way you fools! I have an important message to Lord Lucemon!"

He then pushed the double doors and cried, "Lord Lucemon, I have an important message for you." A Wizardmon, Myotismon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, and Lord Lucemon (Rookie form) turned and looked at SkullSatamon with curious faces. Lucemon sounding irritated asked, "What is it, SkullSatamon?"

"Yes, what is it? What could be more interesting than my philosophy of human psychical activities?" asked irritated Wizardmon. SkullSatamon then grabbed Wizardmon by the neck hood and yelled, "A human breaching you idiot!"

Everyone then repeats what SkullSatamon said; SkullSatamon then drops him and remarks, "Yes, a human breaching. My Lord, if I may say so, we should ambush them with our specialist attack-!" Lucemon then stops him with his hand in the air. Lucemon then smiled and ordered, "Have them come to us. Were first going to need bait first." The angelic boy then gave out a small chuckle. Myotismon in the corner of his mouth smirked after he chuckled.

Meanwhile, the digidestined enter the city, now Lucifer's Star, with a breeze and saw and learned a lot of things have changed. All the humans were manual labor, permanent servants, or 'pets'. Male laborers wore dirty and worn overalls and female laborers wore dirty sullen gowns. Male servants wore white long sleeve shirts with button up collars, white belts and silver belt buckles, white slacks, white shoes and socks, and white robes. Female servants wore white long dresses with long sleeves and buttoned up collars, white stockings, and white penny loafers. Pets, they wore various colored clothing depending on their master's taste. Laborers did hard backbreaking work, servants did bothersome but more skilled work, and pets worked to give sexual pleasure whether male or female of any age.

Humans also had to earn money in order to get an education and didn't have any of the fun stuff like video games and toys. Humans couldn't eat any junk food like cupcakes, chips, soda, etc. They have to have a balanced diet. Humans couldn't go anywhere without the master permission and could be punished in any way they feel best for them. There are thousands of other rules that I can name but I won't because that will take up most of the story.

Anyhow, and with the digimon not only ruling the human world but also living in the human world. Half of earth's human population was wipe out. And many random male digimon will whistle at you if you wear 'pet' clothing. A especially at Joe and Izzy, who found the whistling very creepy. "Why are they doing that?" asked Izzy. Joe then replied, "I don't know."

"Come on Joe!" called Gomamon. Joe and Izzy then ran to catch up to the others. Palmon then asked Shoutmon, "So what is there to here for both humans and digimons, Shoutmon?" Then suddenly a big roar came booming through the city. It was a blue Greymon that looked taller than a regular Greymon with a metal helmet and a cannon-tipped tail. It seemed to be on a rampage with its tail flickering about and feet imprinting in the street.

"Is that a Greymon?" asked Sora.

"I don't know," said Tai, "But I do know one thing, that thing needs to be stopped."

Tai turned his head towards the beast, then turned to his team and said, "Alright, everybody I'll take care of the digimon, the rest of you get everyone out of the area is quickly as possible." Everyone shook their heads in understanding, and ran to safely move others out of harm's way. Tai then turned his head to his partner who was ready for anything. Tai finally said, "Time to digivolve!"

As lift his digivice in the air Agumon began to digivolve, "Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!"

From the small orange-yellow lizard to a huge orange dinosaur with a brown helmet with a pair of horns sticking out, made his way. The blue Greymon notice the orange Greymon and made a steely gaze at him. For a long moment it became a stalemate, any false move and the war would surely start. The blue Greymon and orange Greymon roared then charged at each other and began to rumble.

Meanwhile, in the allies of the city, Shoutmon was excelling at spreading the word of a fight within the area. "Run, run, quickly! There's a fight on Jikou Ave. Run, hurry, Run!" he yelled as a couple of rookies and weak champions ran off screaming. He then gloated, "Heh, that'll keep them occupied for a while."

Then he heard a couple small voices screaming for help. He turned to the small voices and saw it was his friends, the Chibickmon, being thrown into a bag by a Darkdramon. Darkdramon a Mega level Cyborg Virus type digimon that has gone berserk with dark matter and seeks 'Codename: BAN-TYO'. Shoutmon was angered by this and charged at the colossal beast. He yelled into the mic and it amplified the word 'SOUL CRUSHER', and then bashed the mic with the stand in his hand into the opponents face. This surprisingly made the enemy fall over on his back and let go of the bag full of Chibickmon and fall to ground.

The Chibickmon ran out of the bag and cheered in sheer joy. But soon ended when Darkdramon got up, grabbed Shoutmon by the neck and started strangle him. Shoutmon dropped his microphone and stand with little air coming through his throat. He struggled but was failing miserably. Darkdramon then said, "You little fool you think you can defeat me?"

"No but he sure can," replied another voice and was then suddenly hit in the face by a mysterious force. This force was forcefully slammed Darkdramon into the alley way wall by a MetalGarurumon's front leg. This caused him to release Shoutmon like the Chibickmon again, landing on the pavement nice and hard. Shoutmon rubbed his head, looked up and with a big great smile on his face shouted, "Matt!"

Evidently the older blonde made a dynamic opening with him riding his partners Mega form. Looking behind looked at Shoutmon with such coolness and enthusiasm he shook his head yes and quickly jumped off MetalGarurumon. His expression became more serious and said, "You should run to safer ground too before getting to deep in the fight." Shoutmon understood and ran with the Chibickmon right behind him.

As soon as they ran far enough through the dark allies, Matt then yelled out, "Alright buddy time to play with the big boys!" MetalGarurumon then attacked the wounded digimon with teeth and claws bare. The digimon quickly pulled out his Gigastick Lance and blocked his attack. MetalGarurumon landed on the brick wall launched himself for another attack on Darkdramon. The Cyborg leapt into the sky and avoids the attack. MetalGarurumon crashed into the crater and cause dust to move about. He looked up and leapt into the air. They then flew towards each other began a fight with digizoid. MetalGarurumon's claws against the Virus' lance, clinking furiously, with sparks flying.

The Virus left his abdomen wide open bit into it. The Virus howled in pain and tried to push him off. The metal wolf let go, flew back a bit and announced his attack, 'Metal Wolf Claw!' He spewed out an icy wind at Darkdramon who kept yelling out no. He was then frozen in a giant ice cube and began to fall out of the sky. It finally shattered on the roof top and was the end of that battle.

MetalGarurumon slowly lowered himself to the ground and landed nice and gently. He then looked at his partner with satisfactory and his partner smiled back at him. Matt then held his digivice like a walky-talky and said into the device, "Everything's clear here. How's Tai doing?"

Meanwhile, Matt was reporting and asking Izzy through his computer. Izzy was up in the air, on top of Kabuterimon, when he immediately asked Tai, "Tai, how are you holding up?"

Back to where Tai was the blue Greymon suddenly hit the ground and have his data disbursed. Tai then lifted the digivice to his face and spoke into it, "All is clear over!" He poked his thumb up, smiled, and winked at the digivice like it had eyes. Greymon was fist pumping and jumping into the air with each arm and hind leg out, cheering with such victory. He then noticed something black flying through the cloudy sky and told to look up as he pointed. Tai gasped and saw Shoutmon being pulled through the air by a dark digimon.

He then asked Izzy through the digivice, "Hey do you see that in the sky, Izzy?"

"Yeah, I see it," Izzy replied, "Let me get a better reading on it." Kabuterimon flew in closer to the dark being. Izzy then finally got a reading about the digimon. He explained, "The digimon is called DarkKnightmon, he's a dark knight type digimon who wields the Twin Spear with advanced skills that can only be matched by another powerful warrior like himself."

"It looks like it's dragging something red behind it," inform Izzy.

"Yeah, I think its Shoutmon," comment Tai, "Where's it heading?"

"DarkKnightmon is heading for some big arena just a couple of blocks from where you're standing Tai," Izzy replied, "What should we do Tai?"

"Tell everyone to go to the arena meet up with me there, got it?" implied Tai. And with that Izzy then called all the digidestined about the urgent matter and no time flat the digidestined were on their way. As Birdramon flew through the air, Sora and Joe rode on Birdramon's bare legs with Gomamon on Joe's back with his claws hanging around his neck. Lillymon carried Mimi in her arms as they flew in the air. TK and Kari were also being carried in the air by Angemon and Angewomon. Matt flew on top of MetalGarurumon and Izzy flew on top of Kabuterimon. As everyone flew through the sky, Greymon ran at top speed to the arena with Tai on his back.

Izzy announced where the arena was and everyone flew in quite swiftly into the entrance of the waiting area of the arena. As they all landed on the hard concrete surface in front of them was a bruised up small but bulky red and blue robot hit the ground with little effort of getting up. Everyone stared at the small robot in awe and wondered who did this to him.

They looked up at a digimon with six pairs of angelic wings. One pair on his head, one pair folded around his hips, and four others on his back. He looked only like a young boy with blonde short curly hair and big blue eyes. He wore a white toga with a pair of large golden anklets and bracelets. The Digital Hazard sign imprinted on his left foot, and markings down his face, left arm, chest, and stomach. He seemed to look like an innocent boy but with the way he smiled he looked mischievous.

"Who is that?" wondered the brainy kid of the bunch. Izzy quickly had the digimons analyzed and finally had found out who the digital robot was. He gasped and announced, "Guys! That robot is Shoutmon." The digidestined and their partners all stared at Izzy with awe then stared back at Shoutmon's new form. Matt was the first to run up to their wounded friend and tried to lift his head on Matt's lap. Mimi followed by Kari came to now Shoutmon X2's aid. Matt who was more concerned asked Shoutmon if he was okay.

But before he could answer, the angelic boy slowly moved forward and announced, "Don't mind him, him and his friend had it coming anyway, defying me and all." As he stared at his slender hand, Matt began to become angry with his nose crinkling and grinding his teeth. Matt shouted, "And just who do you think you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry of not introducing myself earlier," he announced, "My name is Lucemon, the Lord of this world you live in, and who would you people be?" Suddenly Greymon burst through the doors and made everyone moved to the side. Matt stared at amazement and said Tai's name. Tai then abruptively yelled, "We're the digidestined!" All of his friends smiled at him as a strange yellow light shined behind him.

Lucemon and Tai stared at each other tensely and neither looked back. Lucemon could feel something, something strange about the boy and thought to himself, 'Who is this boy?' The gaze between the two was so tense that both Tai's orange aura and Lucemon's dark grey aura was showing in the world of the universe; the battle had begun.

So right now, Edit/Preview Document is being weird so...Yeah. Enjoy your summmer. ;D 


	4. The Night Before the Event

Hi everyone who actually reading this story... here is chapter 3! This chapter contains shonen-ai so watch out. And this one isn't as actiony as the last one but hopefully you enjoy it. Tai: And remember folks digimon does not belong to The DigitalNinjaDuelist. If it did...'^^ let's just say there would be more yaoi in the show. *,* (nose bleed)

In the new capital that was controlled by Lucemon the New Ruler of Both Worlds; an arena that on one side was a large stone dome had a large roof opening that was shaped almost like an oval but was pushed a few feet towards the middle. Connect to the dome was a stone tower that was about 5 meter taller than the dome and had only a few small windows in the wall. At the bottom of the tower was a large door with three long but short stone steps; the door led to two entrances, one to the seats of the arena and the other to the rooms of prisoners who are to fight within the dome. A wall surround the entrance from quite a reasonable distance away and was as tall as the dome. Another large door was in the wall that was face straight at the entrance.

Though the arena was closed today the door towards the entrance was open wide because of one boy on a Greymon. It was Tai with an aggressive face on and stared intensely at Lucemon who at this point was irritated. This staring contest went for a short until Lucemon asked, "And who are you exactly?"

"I'm Tai Kamiya, leader of the digidestined," Tai said proudly with his thumb to his chest. Lucemon floated for a minute and hmph at the remark. He then said, "Well then digidestined, how about we play a little game?"

Everything went silent with a breeze passing by Lucemon's golden locks and DarkKnightmon's cape. Tai asked, "What game?"

"You digidestined I hear are strong," commented Lucemon. Tai gave a nod; Lucemon continued with a smile, "Well you see, human don't get respect just by having a strong digimon you must be willing to sacrifice yourselves for the good of human kind."

"What are you getting at?" growled Greymon. Lucemon said, "A test, a test that prove you are worthy to be deemed as digidestined. Here how my deal goes."

"Your deal!" shouted Matt who was pissed off at this point.

"Yes, my deal," remarked Lucemon, "You each take turns fighting an opponent I choose for you. If you all can defeat the opponent I choose then you must fight me."

'What?' MetalGarurumon thought with sheer terror running through his head.

"And if you can defeat me I shall grant you one request," he finished and waited for a response. Tai looked to his team on his right. Joe, Sora, and TK looked determined while their digimons seemed to be concerned but willing; that side had nodded their head. Tai looked to his left, and the other were feeling the same way and nodded their heads. And with that Tai said, "We accept."

Lucemon smile at this information and order, "SkullKnightmon!"

The two SkullKnightmon's that stood side by side of DarkKnightmon went to attention. Lucemon command, "Take our new fighters to their sleeping quarters."

The digimon obeyed and went to work. Greymon then lift his head towards Tai and asked, "Are you sure about this Tai?"

Tai then jumped off of Greymon as he dedigivolved back into Agumon. Tai replied confidently, "Yeah, don't worry buddy, we got this." He gently got pointed in the back and order to get moving. Tai obeyed the short tin head but overheard complains, "Hey, stop! You're hurting him!"

"Filthy disgusting creature, get up," he said as he repeativly kicked the red and blue robot. Shoutmon then finally dedigivolved into Shoutmon and another blue bug digimon. It was Ballistamon, a machine type digimon who is good friends with Shoutmon and is a booming fighter and DJ. The SkullKnightmon was even more disgusted by this pathetic sight and said, "Yuck, disgusting. Well better destroy the other before they multiple."

He lifted his lance arm was about bash Shoutmon to pieces.

"Stop!" yelled Mimi; his attacked was stopped by Agumon, Biyomon, and Tentomon who held the lance at bay. "What? Why you-!" SkullKnightmon cursed at the rookie digimon but was ordered to stop by DarkKnightmon.

"You moron, do you want to die? Just take the two weak rookies to the infirmary and return to your post, understood!" commanded DarkKnightmon. The SkullKnightmon hesitated at first but then obeyed the high up, picked up the two digimon, and carried them to the infirmary. Tai and the other watched in shock by such cruelty but quietly walked to their quarter.

"Hope you enjoy your stay, hehehehe," the SkullKnightmon smirked behind his short tin body armor as he threw Tai and Agumon last in the cell. The sleeping quarter looked like a deserted dungeon from the inside, steel bars and all. No bunk beds, no sinks, nor toilets. No windows, only the cold concrete floor, walls and ceiling and the torches to keep them company.

As DarkKnightmon, Lucemon, and SkullKnightmon walked down the dimly lit hallway, DarkKnightmon asked his lord, "Lord Lucemon, why don't you kill them now?"

But didn't answer; five minutes later, after returning to his colossal dark castle, Lucemon floats through the hall aimlessly. A handsome man with blue skin and vampire attire was resting against the wall with his eyes closed and smiling his violet-red lips as Lucemon float by him. A few second after he passed the vampire man, the vampire then asked, "Everything alright Lucemon?"

The angel turn back to the vampire and looked at him with emotion for a moment. He then gave out a big sigh and floated onto the vampire's chest and pouted, "Oh Myo, it just so annoying to run this crazy empire, darling."

He looked up at his lover Myotismon and asked innocently, "Could you please give a kiss, a very deep kiss?"

"Certainly, My Lord," he replied as he moved one arm under the boy's legs and one hand behind Lucemon's head. This gave Myotismon access to Lucemon mouth and had his tongue dancing with Lucemon's. As he explored he began to rub the sweet angel's bottom. They moan at the same time which gave Myotismon a shiver up his spine. This went on for about a minute until they parted lips with a trail of saliva from both of their tongues. Lucemon cheerfully at his profound love and said, "Hmm, you make every day worth living for."

Myotismon's lip curled into a smile and says, "I know I do, and so do you." He quickly kissed Lucemon and held him a long embrace.

Later that night as arena guards were drunk and partying, a BalliBastemon was belly dancing on a table for the head guard of the arena, BanchoLeomon and his right hand man Deputymon. As they drooled over the short beauty, a hooded figure walked into the office and stood there in the door way. It wasn't until he put his fist to his lip and 'ahem' to them. All the digimons stared at the dark hooded figure blankly.

Minutes later, Deputymon gave the hooded figure the keys to the arena and informed where the human fighters were. Deputymon placed his elbow on the shelve next to his left and slurred, "Are you sure you'll know the way, *hic*, sir?"

The hooded figure replied, "Yes I'm certain." The hooded figure walked his way to the door of the sleeping quarter of the fighters. He took the key to the door, inserts it in, turned the key, opened door and walked down the hall of the dark.

Meanwhile back in the cell of the digidestined, Izzy and Tai were the only one wake. Reason was they were look up info on the digimon they had encountered earlier that day especially Lucemon. What they had found out was that everyone seems to believe he is invincible and powerful. At rookie level he has the strength and intelligence of an ultimate. As an Ultimate level his power and intelligence increases beyond a Mega. Tai though didn't want to give up for a way for them to defeat Lucemon. After a long day of finding no info on his weak points Tai and Izzy hit the hail and went to sleep.

After the a few minutes of sleeping, slowly, the hooded figure walks to the cell of the digidestined. When he reaches to the digidestined's cell, he looked down at one of the digidestined and it was on Tai Kamiya, lying so close to the cell bars. The hooded figure slowly kneeled down and moved his hand towards Tai's face and gently stroke jawline. The boy stirred and moved his head towards the hand. He hummed and suddenly said, "Myotismon." The hooded figure softly gasped and thought, 'So it's really you. But why? Why did it have to be you?'

The hooded figure slowly moved his hand way from his face. He then quickly got up with his cape fluttering through the motion and strides back down the hall.

The next day the arena was so jammed back, so jammed pack even the little digimon couldn't get through. Almost every digimon was there and was excited because of the event that was to be held. 'Humans and digimons working together in a fight of their lives' as they said. Calling it the greatest event since the great Justimon's fight with 20 Megas. That though is another story. But among the few who got the best view in the arena, it was Lucemon, Myotismon, Lucemon's royal advisers, DarkKnightmon, and the lovely and close comrade to Lucemon, Lilithmon.

As SkullKnightmon's yelled at everyone to move and make a path, the beautiful Lilithmon walked elegantly to the entrance of the arena. With lips plump, eyes like star, dressed in the finest silk and gold, and body shaped to perfection, this beauty was a goddess. But like many goddesses, they can be very deadly. For being the Demon Lord of Lust, she was not one to be messed with. As many digimon whistled and shouted out pet name to the beauty, two pervy digimon tried to get a picture of her bottom.

Just before they took the picture a huge burgundy and golden dragon digimon growled at them and was giving them a warning to stay away! The cowards scurried away from the huge dragon, Lilithmon turned to look at her faithful dragon servant who was holding her umbrella, smiled and said, "Oh Dorbickmon even in your Darkness Mode you have such a temper. Just don't use your Dragon Breath Tonic Fire around me, okay dear?" They then continued their walk towards their seats.

Up in the royal box seats of Lucemon, he sat in his huge throne with curiosity and amusement for today event. Next to him was an equally huge throne for his husband who was not there at the moment. Four red furnished seats on his side and four other seats on his husband's side. Suddenly Lilithmon was sitting in his husband's throne and cheerfully said, "Hello darling! How are you this fine day?"

"Hello Lilithmon," Lucemon said plainly.

"Oh Lucy, what's the matter? You don't sound too happy today," she said cutely. She then held his head with her hand under chin, pushed his cheeks together and asked sweetly, "Is it because sweet Myo not here?"

"No, it's because you're treating him like a child," said irritated Myotismon as he pulled his husband away from the lustful goddess. He held the angel with both arms tightly around his body, his teeth showing, a small blood vein on his temple, and feet on the throne's arms. Both Lilithmon and Lucemon were shocked at first but Lucemon was happy that his husband pulled him away from the she-demon. Lucemon curled his lips into swirls tips. Lilithmon said with a smile, "Oh I'm sorry Myo, dear; I was only teasing him no harm done, alright?"

"Alright, just as long as you don't touch him I'm fine," he implied as he let go of Lucemon. Lilithmon then placed her elbow on her armchair and head on her fist and asked, "So who do you think going to win?"

"Me," said Lucemon. She looked at Lucemon and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Because, it doesn't matter if they beat all their opponents, they'd still have to face me," Lucemon replied, "And they can never beat me, I'm invincible. There for, I will win."

"Well, doesn't matter to me, long as there's bled shed I don't mind," she commented. Lucemon glanced at the she-demon and back at the arena and smiled. He thought, "That's something we have in common."

Suddenly rushing into the booth was Wizardmon and SkullSatamon who were out of breathe once they got up there. SkullSatamon huffing and puffing, "Are we too late?"

"Hey look, there's a some empty seats to sit in," Wizard puffed. They immediately ran to the seats and slumped into the chair nice and easy. Myotismon and Wizardmon both greeted each but was ruined when SkullSatamon yelled at Wizardmon, "Hey I'm suppose sit there!"

Down by one of the gates that led to the fighting area, the digidestined were stand there with determination. Tai with the most concern was scared of not winning but was going to the limits to help his team at any cost. The games had begun.

Okay so be ready because I promise there will be more yaoi and more fights to come, so remember to read and review. And hey, tell me one thing: if your using the Edit/Preview Document page and it doesn't allow you to make the words bold and spell check is it because I don't have Java or something wrong with Fanfic. If you can tell me what it is then I shall give you a cake. Enjoy your summer, Bye~!:D 


	5. A Folk of Firebirds and Electrical Bugs

**Hey everyone that actually stayed with me for the last few month's or so, here's the next chapter. More fighting and a shocking surprise that could foreshadow what lays beyond the story. So now for disclimation: digimon does not belong to me! Okay, done, enjoy the story.^^**

* * *

><p>Morning came, and before the events began, the digidestined were given a healthy bowl of mush, stale bread, and milk for breakfast. Soon after they were all finished with their meals and all the digimons were up to their rookie level with enthusiasm, they were ready to fight. Tai holding onto the gates wooden bars he was confident they were going to win. Tai then felt a small tug on his shirt and looked at who was tugging at his shirt. It was his little sister looking concern about something. He bends down to her level and asked calmly, "What's the matter Kari?"<p>

"Oh Tai, I'm scared," she said, "What if we lose to the digimon Lucemon makes us fight? Then what?"

Tai being the older brother said, "Don't worry sis, we can beat anything he throws at us 'Kay?"

He placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. This made his sister more confident than ever and was ready to rumble too.

With the crowd restless and loud, the announcer, with silver mask with a golden x on it, unruly black long hair, and golden head wings with four lightning sticking out of the wings, finally yelled, "Already Digi-ladies and gents, are you ready to rumble?"

The crowd was full of spirit as they roared with excitement. He then immediately shouted, "Awesome! Now before we get started, a word from our fearless ruler, Lord Lucemon!"

The crowd then chanted 'All hail Lord Lucemon!' This surprised a lot of the digidestined which Joe commented, "Wow, he even has adoring fans."

Lucemon floated above the pit, was handed the microphone, and spoke into it, "My subjects, today we shall see something spectacular. Something you don't see every day. You are here not to see two digimon fight in combat, but to watch how well a combine duo of a human and digimon can compete with just the digimon. We are to test their abilities as a group, a team, a unit through strength, speed, and skills. For you see, if they all defeat their opponents, they have the rare attempt to brawl with me. So without further ado, let the festivities begin!"

The crowd cheered in sheer joy and eagerness that it gave time for Lucemon to give the mic back to Gravimon, the announcer. The announcer then said, "Already then folks, let's begin with the first round! In this corner is the fierce Watchdog of Hell, Cerberumon!"

The wooden gate across from the digidestined's gate, was pulled upward and what came out was a fierce big black dog with silver grey hair, hell red skin, yellow beady eyes, razor sharp fangs and razor sharp claws that looked like it could cut through Chrome Digizoid alloy. It howled with such vulgar and madness it seemed smart to stay away from it. The digidestined had no choice but to fight the beast. Sora commented, "Whoa Cerberumon sounds and looks creepy and he doesn't look too happy."

"It appears that this digimon is only at champion level," Izzy mentioned, "So who liked to go first?"

"I'll go," Matt said.

"No, I'll go," said Sora. Matt looked back at Sora and said, "But Sora…"

"Don't worry Matt, Biyo will be out there with me," She said reassuringly with Biyomon nodding her head confidently. Matt looked worried but was convinced to let his girlfriend to fight the beast. As the announcer cued the first digidestined to and their digimon out, the gates opened, and out came Sora and Biyomon. The crowd did not cheer for them but questioned if she was insane.

To Sora it didn't matter if they cheered or booed at her, she and her partner were going to give it their all. She and the Cerberumon had moment of a stalemate until the dog demon launched itself at them. The girls gasped and moved away from their preview standing point just as he was about to land on them. Running their hearts out Sora yelped, "You know, I'm starting to regret to fight this beast!"

The announcer then said, "Uh-oh! Doesn't look like a good start for the human and digimon duo."

The crowd laughed at this hysterical chase of cat and dog. Lilithmon and SkullSatamon were laughing their butts off; even Lucemon was amused by the progress so far with a smug grin. The only ones that didn't find this any of this amusing were Wizardmon who was a big supporter for the human community and Myotismon because even though he didn't show it, he was actually terrified by this stun and feared she could ruin everything with this one match.

Biyomon shouted to Sora, "Don't worry Sora, I've got this." The pink bird then turned towards the hell hound and announced **'Spiral Twister!' **that created a small green tornado to spiral towards Cerberumon but was ineffective as he shook it off. The black dog tried to jump and chomp Biyomon's legs off but she stayed high and safe away from the monsters jaw.

"Hey mutt!" shouted a voice. Cerberumon look towards the sound and found it was the girl with the blue helmet. She was waving her arms to get the mutts attention and it worked as he chased after her. Sora did the same and when she about to go pass the digidestined's gate she tripped. The beast then roared out of joy to destroy her. The digidestined and their partners gasped and Matt yelled out Sora name. Sora then yelled for help. Biyomon then yelled out, "Sora, noo!"

**Biyomon digivolve to…. Birdramon**

Just as the beast was about to land on Sora, two large claws slammed him into the wall. Sora looked up and saw it was her partner's champion form and cheered, "Birdramon!"

Birdramon looked at Sora and instructed, "Sora, take cover! I'll take care of him."

Sora nodded and ran to the far side of the pit away from the fight. Birdramon let go of Cerberumon and flew high above him. He quickly got up, shook his head, and stared at his new opponent with such anger. She then yelled out a new attack that was never heard in the two seasons of Digimon Adventure, **'Fire Flapping!'** It flapped its wings and released streams of flames at the beast. The dog though was quick and maneuvered passed the streams of fire. She then released her most powerful attack**, 'Meteor Wing!' **She flapped her wings and threw small flaming meteors from them. He tried many times to avoid them was finally hit by one of them.

She then finally announced a new move, **'Mach Grinder!'** While flying down towards the black dog, it charged down on him with its talons very quickly. But just as she was to finish him off, he suddenly leapt onto her and chomped down hard into Birdramon's shoulder. Birdramon shrieked in pain and tried to shake him off. He then managed to bite into the back of the giant phoenix's neck. Sora then cries out, "Birdramon, noooo!"

Just as she says that her digivice starts to change color into a beeping, vibrating, and bright red digivice. Birdramon then begins to glow brightly in the arena, so brightly everyone had to shield their eyes from the light. Lucemon thought in his throne, 'What is happening?'

**Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon**

Coming out of the bright light was Garudamon, the strong Ultimate form of Biyomon. As for Cerberumon who only felt like a mosquito had bitten Garudamon, was grabbed by Garudamon in his huge hand, looked, and freaked at how big he got. The Divine bird then flew up high into the sky, where the clouds sleep, and dropped him. Garudamon then gave him a dose of his Eagle Claw, by slashing him with his claws on his feet. The mutt howled in pain as he fell on his way down. Garudamon then used his Wing Blade on him and unleashed a fiery bird blade at super-speed, cleaving Cerberumon apart into a fiery explosion.

Everyone went silent and only stared at the cloud of smoke waiting for something to happen. Then suddenly a dark shape started to form in the smoke and got bigger and bigger. Finally the smoke disbursed and Garudamon flew down to the ground and landed on both his talons. The crowd roared and cheered with excitement for Sora and her digital partner. Gravimon then shouted, "I don't believe it folks, the human and Digimon won! For the first time in my life have I ever seen such a feat! Amazing, isn't it folks?"

Garudamon then dedigivolved back to Yokomon and was then hugged by a happy and laughing Sora saying, "We did it, Yokomon! We did it!"

Within Lucemon's booth, both Lilithmon and Myotismon were pleased, and Wizardmon was ecstatic by this achievement.

"Extraordinary!" Wizardmon exclaimed then looked at SkullSatamon with his jaw open. He said to him, "Weren't expecting that huh, SkullSatamon?"

"Shut your mouth before I…!" SkullSatamon shrieked before being interrupted by his Lord chuckle. He answered, "Yes?"

"Prepare a new opponent for the next match," Lucemon commanded with a smirk on his face as he stared at the foolish human and her partner. The red skeleton did as he was obeyed to do and went to get the next opponent. The angelic boy exclaimed, "And make sure it's a level higher than the last one."

Lucemon then said to himself, "It appears that I have underestimated these humans. This game might just get interesting after all. "

As entire crowd jabbered on about the first match as a short intermission was taking place. Back with the group of misfits, Joe patched up the bite marks on Yokomon's back and right side. Joe gently patted the pink radish and said, "There, now you just need to rest for a couple of hour and you'll feel better, 'Kay?"

The little In-Trainer nodded happily and wriggled it way back to Sora. She let the pink radish crawl into Sora's hand and said, "Thanks Joe for patching her up."

"No problem, always happy to help," mentioned Joe. The digidestined then heard small feet pitter-pattering along the concrete floor and huffing-puffing from small squishy star like creatures. They realized it was the Chibickmon. It was amazing how they got passed security so easily, but was beside the point. The Chibickmon arrived tired with wariness in their eyes. Tai bent down asked, "Hey guys, what wrong?"

"It's Shoutmon, you have to help him!" one of them shouted. The others were surprised by this, they figured he was intense care, but they apparently lied to them. Everyone followed the Chibickmon through the maze of the fighters' quarter. They finally found Shoutmon kneeling on one knee, bruised up, and breathing heavily and standing in front of him was SkullSatamon. SkullSatamon screamed at him, "I don't care what happens to them, just get out my way!"

"Hey you!" shouted someone at SkullSatamon. He looked around and heard it come from the leader of the digidestined, Tai. Tai had just slide right in front his digi-friend and held his arms out in front of him. Now SkullSatamon didn't know who this kid so he asked, "And who are you exactly?"

"I'm Tai, Leader of the digidestined and you are?" Tai asked with an edge. SkullSatamon laughed and then said, "Oh I get it, well I'm SkullSatamon, royal adviser and Viceroy of the Melting Lava country. And your opponent is in that cage."

SkullSatamon pointed to the cage to his right with a boney grin. Tai was about to ask what digimon it was until Shoutmon grabbed Tai by the shirt and yelled, "No don't! Don't kill her! Don't kill her! Don't kill her! Don't kill her!"

Tai looked at him with shock for this was the first time he has seen Shoutmon look so scared, so desperate. Tai then asked, "Don't kill who?"

"Cutemon! And the rest of my friends!" the red dinosaur shouted as he lowered his head in shame. Tai turned his head to the skeleton and exclaimed, "You're making us fight his friend?"

The skeleton gave a chuckle and said, "So?"

"'So?'" repeated Tai, "That not fair!"

The skeleton laughed some more and phrased, "Life isn't fair. Look, you got no choice, boy. It's either you let_** it**_ win or you defeated it. Well?"

Izzy looked at Shoutmon's pitiful state and wish to help him in some way. Tai then looked back at Shoutmon, placed his hand on the rookie, smiled, and said to him softly, "Shoutmon, we promise we won't kill your friends. But we have to fight them, understand?"

Shoutmon looked up at Tai with wide eyes. Tai then looked back at the red skeleton with a stern face. Tai, Shoutmon, and rest of the gang walked away from the boney creep. As they walked back to the wooden gate, Izzy walked by Tai's side, and said, "Tai, me and Tentomon will fight in the next match."

"Are you sure," asked Tai. Izzy nodded and commented, "Besides, I'll thing of something."

Back outside, the crowd was ready for the next match with eagerness about to explode. Gravimon then finally shouted, "Already let's get ready for round two!"

Everyone cheered and fist pumped in the air. The announcer promptly said, "And now for our contestants. On this side is a digimon with cute name but is beyond cute. Introducing G-Cutemon!"

Then walked out this ginormous digimon with cute pink bunny's head with a silver helmet, a drum for the lower torso and drumsticks in each hand. Wore Knightmon's upper body armor, PawnChessmon (White)'s head for its right shoulder. Persiamon's fur on its drum torso, Kamemon's head for its left shoulder and its legs, and Jijimon's cudgel, Knightmon's Berserk sword, and White PawnChessmon's spear strapped to its back. Biyomon then commented, "Wow that one big friend Shoutmon's got."

The announcer then cued the next digidestined to enter the arena. The gates opened up and walked out Izzy and Tentomon. Izzy turned to his partner and asked, "You ready Tentomon?"

"Mmmhmm, I'm ready Izzy!" buzzed the ladybug. As they walked out farther into the arena, the crowd cheered nice and loud for them. They both waved at the crowd with pleasing smiles to the viewers. The announcer then quickly said, "And as for a precaution we are to put up the barriers to protect the viewer's outside the pit."

Izzy and Tentomon then said in unison, "What?"

Yes, everything was protected by a soundproof barrier, even the fighters from behind the gates. Izzy then shouted, "Wait, why do they need barriers up?"

Izzy then thought of about something and turned to their opponent. The opponent yelled out its attack **'Greatest Sonic Wave!' **as it pounds on its drum-torso, it unleashed a maddening sonic wave straight at Izzy and Tentomon. The duo was blown away by the fierce sound wave into the nearby wall. The announcer behind the wall said in displeasure, "OOOO, that's gotta hurt. Looks like the digidestined aren't going anywhere this time."

The sonic wave bounced off of them into a different direction. The pain was quite excruciating with the shock waves traveling up their spines. This didn't discourage Izzy and his ladybug friend as they stood back up.

The announcer then shouted, "Well this looks like it gonna be another exciting match with a slow start for the digidestined."

Tentomon shook his head, looked at the giant bunny and angrily said, "Oooh, that's it! I'm gonna show him who's boss."

With small puffs of smoke popping off of him he flew into the air, ignoring his partner's plea, and got up in the bunny's face. Tentomon then said to the bunny with red eyes, "So you want a piece of me? Take this!"

"Is that little guy really gonna take that thing on? Let's watch and see!" yelled the announcer. He then slashed at the bunny's face with both hard claw arms. The bunny screamed in pain, growled at the red bug, and hit him before Tentomon could have time to react. Gravimon shouted, "Oh my goodness! This isn't working out for them is it?"

Tentomon went plummeting to the ground which caused Izzy to cry out his name. Izzy's digivice then began to burst with light and caused Tentomon to digivolve. Gravimon announced, "What's this? It looks like another digivolution!"

**Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!**

Kabuterimon stood strong and tall as Izzy quickly ran up to his friend. Izzy shouted, "Kabuterimon, did you notice something strange about G-Cutemon?"

"Yeah, his eyes are red," he replied.

"I thought so," Izzy commented, "I've notice something that's implies of cheating." He pointed at the arm of the large digimon and it had huge metal black spring around its arm. The bunny looked down at the new digimon and slowly turned towards the digi-duo. Izzy looked at the monster and said to himself, "He doesn't seem too fast."

He looked back at comrade and yelled to him, "Kabuterimon could you stun him before hitting that black spiral?"

Kabuterimon shook his head and flew into the air. Flying as high as the arena's barrier could let him go. He circled around the giant bunny. The evil bunny growled in disapproval. He was about to fire off another sonic wave, Kabuterimon yelled out, "**Electric Strom!**"

Kabuterimon held out his arms and head back and became surrounded with purple electricity. Then the purple electricity shot out his body like harpoons and attack the sand around the giant bunny. This caused the bunny to go blind with the sand in its eyes. Rubbing his eyes with his hands was too distracted to see Kabuterimon's next attack. Kabuterimon then yelled, "**Beetle Horn Attack!**"

Kabuterimon's horn then was flowing with purple electricity. He then flew to the bunny and aimed for his left arm. Just before he was about to hit the dark spiral, G-Cutemon fling his arm and hit Kabuterimon to the side. Izzy then yelled out Kabuterimon's name. Izzy's digivice then began to beep violently of the color orange.

**Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!**

It then flew with lightning speed and used his Wild Scratcher, scratching the bunny's face with all four arms. It hurt the bunny so much he swung his drumsticks furiously. This gave the red beetle a chance to attack the spiral with his Horn Buster. Ramming his giant horn into the spiral and finally broke it. The bunny cried in pain and made the crowd behind the glass dome cheer. Gravimon announcing behind the glass dome yelled, "What's this?"

The dark spiral pieces came falling down to the ground in a cloud of dust. This caught the crowd's attention. The announcer and the group of digidestined then gasped, "Is that what I think I just saw? A dark spiral?"

The whole crowd gasps and whisper to each other of the shocking news. Even Lucemon was surprised by this shocking relevant news. Looking tense at the giant rabbit's arm. You see that's a law on dark rings, spirals, and towers. For they are all banned from the digimon market for the mass product of mind controlling abilities. Lucemon saw them as a threat after the many rebel human armies used them to control many digi-civilians. After that was settled, Lucemon ordered that all dark rings, spirals, and towers to be dispose of and destroyed. Anyone caught using these things were to be eliminated from the earth and have their data sent to the dark zone. Gravimon then announced, "Any dark spirals used in a match are an automatic disqualification. You know what that means! Digidestined win again!"

The crowd cheer in sheer joy as this convenient yet unpredictable triumph was won by the nerdy boy and his partner. The bunny shook its head and looked around with its natural eye color. Asking itself, "What am I doing here for?"

It suddenly in a glowing yellow light, dedigivolved into separate species of digimon; a small little pink rabbit with a red long scarf and silver headphones, named Cutemon. A matsuri ji drum with feet drumstick hands on metal rods. It wore a red headband on its head, with the symbol of festival (matsuri) on its metal plating and had two big black eyes and jagged mouth. Its name was Dondokomon. A Knightmon, a dozen white PawnChessmon, a Persiamon, a Kamemon, and Jijimon also popped out. They all looked around and looked confused at sound of cheering fans.

Lucemon though was not pleased by this act at all. No he was pissed. Yeah, I said it, pissed. He turn his head to his most 'fateful' higher up and growled at him with most disgust. SkullSatamon only faked a smile and gave a weak laugh to the small angel. Everyone in the royal booth stared at him with discontent or curiosity.

Meanwhile, Izzy was leading the digimon to the entrance to the digidestined's gate. SkullSatamon then noticed this display shrieked, "Hey where do you think you're going losers?"

Izzy looked from behind and saw the mean old SkullSatamon land a few feet behind Izzy and Tentomon. Izzy asked with dislike, "What do you mean, we won!"

"You did, but they didn't," he screeched as he pointed at the other digimon, "They lost and rule says that the loser must sentence to-!"

"SkullSatamon," exclaimed a voice from above in Izzy's voice. Izzy and the other two digimon looked up and saw a young boy with angelic wings. It was Lucemon and he looked unhappy. SkullSatamon asked with a confused face, "But my Lord, the rules clearly states-!"

"But nothing," he said. He turned his face to Izzy's direction and told him nicely, "You can go now."

The other digimon return to seeking shelter in the digidestined's gates; Izzy did the same thing but kept staring at the angel boy with his big onyx eyes. Lucemon smiled with content as his eyes followed the boy. When Izzy was inside and the gates finally closed he immediately gazed at SkullSatamon with much disgust. He then discretely said to SkullSatamon, "Besides, I'm still not finished with you yet."

With Lucemon's dark aura surrounding him, looked like he was about to kill SkullSatamon. Inside a dry room with the red skeleton slammed against the walls of the room by Lucemon. The furious angel yelled, "You idiot! Are you trying to make me look bad!"

"No sir, I just," the rattling bag of bones replied.

"Just what? What?" shouted Lucemon. Myotismon behind his husband a couple of meters remarked, "You could've have the digimon lose faith in us. You could've made the entire empire collapse!"

"No trust means, no digimon empire," commented Wizardmon. Lilithmon looking to her left hand also commented, "Besides cheating takes the fun out of it."

Before SkullSatamon could reply to their comments, Lucemon interrupted him, "So for the next round, you better get a good digimon for the next round. Or you will be pumped from your rank and crushed like the little bug you are!"

The SkullSatamon immediately understood with a salute and left the room in a flash. Lucemon's skin still boiling turn to everyone behind him gave them a death glare. Lilithmon and Wizardmon vanished into a puff of dust and ran back to their seats. Lucemon was not going to let himself look like a fool this time.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you enjoy the chapter? Cause it gets more juicier by the minute! Remember to R&amp;R and if you are curious to understand what the digimon go to this link .comdigimon. Happy Veteran's weekend! ^_^**


End file.
